Remnants of the Dursleys
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: A collection of one-shots relating to how his childhood at the Dursleys affects Harry's life, particularly his family life.
1. Food

Remnants of the Dursleys

AN: this is going to be something different. It is going to be a series of one-shots involving how the experience at the Dursleys has affected Harry in the future. This first chapter is premised on the fact that sending children to bed without dinner is a common punishment if the child has seriously misbehaved.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and her licensees own Harry Potter. If she ever used anything I have written I would be honored beyond belief.

Food.

Harry walked in to an uncharacteristically quiet dinner. He raised an eyebrow as Ginny muttered darkly under her breath and didn't greet him or even scold him for being late… for the third day in a row.

"Mum… pleeease." James called from his room.

"No." Ginny called back. Harry hid a smirk. His wife had a temper streak to rival her mother's.

"Mu-" James started.

Harry laughed to himself. Ginny's tone of voice would warn any sane person to keep their mouth shut but apparently their son had not figured out that Ginny was at the end of the rope.

"That is it." Ginny said, throwing down a towel and going upstairs.

"What happened." Harry asked, sliding into the seat next to his daughter, trying to also ease the mood in the room.

His five year old daughter hugged him a bit, but before she could answer, his seven year old son, Albus, said "Mum sent James to his room without dinner. He wrecked the vase in the middle of the floor with his broom after mum warned him again no flying in the house."

Harry froze as scenes flashed in his head. _He peered out of the cupboard longingly, his stomach aching as Dudley smiled and chomped on a burger, chips dropping from his hand. What he would do for just one chip... Wondering how much longer they were going to keep him in here…. _

Harry got up without a word and filled a plate with food as Ginny came downstairs. "That son of ours…" Ginny started, shaking her head, with a smile.

Her smile froze as she saw the look on Harry's face as he brushed past her. Harry took the plate to his son's room.

His heart ached even more as his son raced towards him and hugged him. "Da, I didn't mean to I swear."

Harry sat his son on the bed. "Eat your dinner." He said, simply.

Harry watched, slightly heartsick as his son gulped down his dinner. "You are still grounded and apologize to your mum." Harry said as he left the room. "And you will not get your broom for a month."

James nodded, a bit scared. This was the first time either of his parents had contradicted a punishment that the other had given.

Harry climbed the stairs calmly and went to the kitchen. "Lily, Al, go play in your rooms please." Harry said, but the kids had already started to clamber up the stairs.

"If there isn't enough food at home, let me know. I will go get more from the store. If there isn't enough money for food, let me know I will get more from the vault or work overtime." Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Don't EVER let my kids go hungry."

"Don't EVER contradict my punishments with the kids." Ginny fired back, angry. "What was that? You know James acts up. Weren't we just talking about how the usual punishments aren't working anymore and we need to try something different. More than that, next time they don't like a punishment they will just go to you!"

"Never let my kids go hungry." Harry said, turning away from his wife.

Ginny stared after Harry, perplexed, as he started to walk away. Sure Harry was the moody one in the relationship. Where Ginny would yell, Harry would brood quietly.

But what perplexed Ginny even more was that Harry stayed mad the next day too. He refused to say more than a word to Ginny and brought home food from Diagon Alley for dinner, a treat they usually reserved for when both were extremely busy or special occasions.

On the third day, Ginny popped in to see Hermione, frustrated. "I don't know what is wrong with him." She said, slamming down her coffee cup.

"All this because I sent James to bed without dinner. Angelina has sent Fred to bed without dinner loads of times!"

Hermione sighed and snickered. "Gin. I can't believe you don't get it." She said, soothingly.

Ginny felt a stab of annoyance. Maybe she was being petty, but she always hated how everything was the golden trio. Even though she and Harry had been married for 10 glorious and wonderful years, Ron and Hermione would always know him better. They knew his little ticks better than she did. Hermione could sense his moods a mile away. Ginny had always resented that. She was his wife after all! She did have to admit that she hoped that this time it would come in handy because she was stumped.

Ginny looked at Ron's face, but regretted it as she saw understanding dawn in Ron's eyes. Her idiotic brother was figuring it out before her! "Gin." Ron said. "Remember the summer F- umm I flew the Ford Anglia to get Harry."

Ginny racked her brain, ignoring the fact that Ron couldn't say Fred's name. Normally she would have called him on that, but right now she had bigger things to worry about. That summer was a blur for her, the excitement of having her first crush at home, going to Hogwarts…. "Barely. What about it."

"Do you remember how Harry looked?" Ron pressed.

_Heavenly and cute. _"No."

Hermione interjected before Ron could say anything. "Ginny, what Ron is trying to explain, is you have got to remember Harry's childhood."

"He snapped because he remembers." Ron's face turned dark as he remembered the horror he felt at seeing the walking skeleton that was his best friend. "Remembers-"

Ron remembered feeling so grateful that sure his parents didn't have a lot of money after seeing Harry. Sure he had to buy second hand clothes and everything but his parents had made sure there was food on the table. Ron didn't think his parents had noticed, chalking it up to Ron having his best mate over, but Ron hadn't complained about anything once that summer. After all, how could he, despite everything he had lacked materially, he had never known starvation.

"He remembers being starving." Hermione finished. "Ginny, even at Hogwarts, food was precious to Harry. He never outgrew that."

Ginny sighed. Ron's guarded expression continued. "If you want it proven…"

Ron walked fast and pulled an album from above his mantelpiece. Ginny recoiled as he opened the page to a particular picture.

"We took that right after the de-gnoming when Harry got here." Ron said, showing Ginny the picture of Harry looking like a walking skeleton.

"Harry… curse… Dursleys." Ginny said, wondering how she didn't remember that. Why she hadn't added all of that together.

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Gin, Ron showed you this so you can understand not so you can get mad. At yourself or the Dursleys."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mum _I am going to go apologize to Harry."

Ginny started to walk away but then paused and turned around. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione winked. "You go."

Ginny almost missed Hermione's sigh as she flooed out. The sigh rekindled her anger until she saw that Ron was already there, talking to Harry who was sitting on the bench he always retreated to when he was angry.

"I got it, Ronald." Ginny said, her voice promising death.

"Yeah so… uh." Ron said, getting up fast. "Just remember what I said. "

Harry nodded.

"Harry. We are NOT the Dursleys." Ginny said.

Harry gave Ginny a pain-filled but hidden look.

Ginny tried again. Harry was testing her patience. This was one of the problems in their relationship. Harry could be silent for days.

"Look." Harry said, at last. "Any punishment you want. I know James is a handful." He gave Ginny a ghost of a smile. "Partly my fault for the names I chose."

Ginny snickered despite herself. "Though if Lil goes off looking for Nargles it will be my fault."

Harry laughed, but sobered up quickly. "I mean it though. None of my family goes hungry."

Ginny leaned in, happy that he was at least talking to her again.

"I love you silly." She said.

He laughed, a welcome sound. "I love you too."


	2. Uncle

Uncle.

AN-jump back in time. Sorry guys. I just felt that Food was a better starting point.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. JKR does.

"Come on." Ron said, excitedly.

Harry laughed, amused. He had never thought that Ron could ever be excited about something like this. But ever since Fleur had announced to the family with flourish that she was pregnant, Ron had become an excited Uncle.

Uncle. That word gave him pause. Whenever he heard that word he thought of a man he had resolved to forget. Forget and move on. After all, what good was it to wallow in bad memories? He was the bigger man than Vernon Dursley. The man who, regretfully, had raised him.

Uncle. The man who had enjoyed his pain and indeed caused much of it.

"I am going to be an Uncle." Ron said, excited.

Harry obligingly put a smile on his face and followed Ron to the Burrow which was jam packed with the Weasley and Delacour families.

Ginny smiled at him and kissed him. Harry appreciated the reminder of what was good in his life. A steady girlfriend who loved him and supported him as he built a life post-Voldemort.

"Settle in for a long night." Ginny advised under her breath, pulling Harry next to her into a couch that she had reserved with lefts.

Long was fine for him, selfishly speaking. Tomorrow was the anniversary… and being in a birth room would give Harry an excuse to skip the celebrations and memorials that he had been invited… no told he would be attending.

Harry dosed off surreptitiously, appreciating the break from his thoughts.

He was awoken in the early morning hours by squeals of joy. A sincere smile broke on Harry's face who raced up the stairs with Ginny.

Harry hung back, watching as the Weasley's greeted the newest addition to the family. "What is her name?" Molly cooed.

"There was only one possible name, Ma." Bill responded easily.

"Victoire." Fleur added. "Victoire Weasley."

Ron's face darkened a bit which caused Hermione to hiss. "Grow up, Ronald. Victoire means victory in French. Today… anniversary…"

Ron's face cleared up and he laughed a bit as Harry's mood darkened. He had almost forgotten… A fine thing to have a birth today, however. A new addition on the day the Weasley family had lost a prized member, Fred.

Harry exchanged a look with Hermione who appeared to be thinking the same thing.

Before either of them could say anything further, an exuberant Bill pressed a baby into his arms. "Victoire, this is your Uncle Harry."

"Harry is fine." Harry said, uncomfortable.

"Nonsense." Fleur said. "You and Ginny are practically married. Besides, you are a member of this family."

"No… really." Harry protested, feebly.

But he knew it was a losing cause. From behind Fleur Hermione gave him an understanding look as Harry quickly gave Victoire to Ginny. Harry bit back a laugh. Trust Hermione to have figured out what was bugging him.

"Come on." Arthur said, smiling fondly. "Let's give the new family some time. Everyone out."

Harry followed Ginny out, sighing. He had a feeling… sure enough they got a patronus. "Congratulations on the new baby, Molly, Arthur. I am looking forward to seeing you all at the ceremony tonight."

Harry groaned, and Ginny smirked at him knowing he wanted to get out of it.

"Happy Birthday, Victoire Weasley." Harry whispered as he left the Burrow in his dress robes.

Harry paced around Grimmauld place anxiously. He had hoped to spend the day with Ginny but she and her mother were going crazy with wedding planning as this was one of Ginny's practice-free days. But that was not what was making him anxious. Bill had floo'ed him earlier asking if Harry had some time and he could ask him for a favor and Bill's voice had sounded so nervous…. Fleur was eight months pregnant with her second child….

Harry jumped as quick knocks came at the door. Bill walked in, his hair uncharacteristically messy. "What is the matter? Are you okay, is Fleur? VIctoire?" Harry asked. "The baby?"

"Everyone is fine." Bill said, "Sorry if I worried you… it is just that Fleur is having a rough time with this pregnancy. We have been trying to keep it quiet because you know Fleur." Harry smirked. Ginny's sister-in-law was fiercely independent. "But we need some help. The medwitch put Fleur on bedrest and I need to go for a work emergency. Mum is busy with Ginny… Can you watch Victoire? It would just be for one night and I hate to ask but…"

"No-No-of course." Harry said, tensing up a bit.

"I would have asked Ron but Hermione is busy at work and Ron-"

"Has no experience with babies." Harry smirked

"Yes, and you had had experience with Teddy…."

"Of course." Harry said, trying to make it convincing.

"Thanks." Bill said, gratefully. "I will just go get her."

Harry let out his breath when Bill left… he had so far managed to avoid spending much time with VIctoire. This would actually be his first time alone with the baby…. Two year old.

Half of him wondered why Victoire was so different from Teddy. He had had no problem bonding with Teddy but he had found himself continually putting off spending time with Victoire.

Harry took a steadying breath as a quick knock came on the door. "Sweetie." Bill said, kneeling in front of the toddler. "You are going to spend the night with Uncle Harry in Grimmauld Place. Isn't that exciting?"

Victoire just sniffled a bit, sleepily.

Harry knew he had to take it from there. But before he could, Bill said "Why don't I settle you down for your nap?"

Harry led Victoire to the room across the hall from his. "Victoire." He said, casting a charm on a doll that Andromeda had taught him when Teddy came to stay the first time. "You speak into this and I will hear you wherever I am, okay?"

She nodded from inside the blankets that her father had bundled her into.

"She likes to be bundled like this. Sometimes it is the only way to get her to fall asleep." Bill said.

Harry nodded, picking up the bundling surprisingly easily.

"Thanks mate." Bill said, gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Harry said, sincerely.

Harry pulled out his glasses and started to work. He guessed he had an hour before Victoire woke up if Victoire was like Teddy.

"Uncle Hawwy." A small and sleepy voice came, making Harry jump.

Harry turned around and saw a small blonde girl who was already showing signs of being of Veela blood had found her way downstairs and to him.

Harry attempted to smile at the two-year old girl. "She is just like Teddy." He thought. That thought made him laugh. He wasn't Teddy's Uncle… and it wasn't fair but somehow that made a difference. He was _Uncle _Harry to Victoire.

"Uncle Hawwy." The two-year old said more urgently, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Sweetie." He said his voice calming.

"I am hungry." She whined a bit.

Harry nodded, smiling. "Let's go get you something to eat, shall we."

Victoire lifted her arms in a universal pick me up gesture and Harry complied, carrying her to the kitchen.

Victoire giggled as Harry set her on the counter. "Uncle Harry, is mum going to get better soon?"

Harry stared at her, astonished, pausing from where he was fixing her a sandwich. "Sweetie, your mum is fine now. She is simply on bed rest so she does not get sick."

Victoire nodded, a bit unconvincingly.

Harry wracked his brain thinking of what he could do to entertain her. She obviously was an active and curious child. Well, he knew that from watching her play with Teddy at the big family gatherings…

"Tell you what." He said, "Let me see if Teddy is free and you can play here for a few hours this evening."

Victoire smiled broadly showing Harry that he was right. Teddy was one of her best friends. "Soon?"

"I will do better." Harry said, decisively.

He walked over to the fireplace. "Mrs. Tonks, it is Harry. I was wondering if Teddy was free and he could come over to my place. I am watching Victoire for Bill and Teddy could sleep over too and play with Victoire.

"That sounds wonderful." Andromeda said, exhausted.

"Shall we go get him?" Harry asked, smiling widely at Victoire… his _niece. _

Victoire nodded eagerly, making Harry laugh.

Harry held her hand tightly as they flooed. "HARRRRRRRY." A ball of energy hit Harry right as he exited the floo.

"Tedddddddddddddddddy." An equally excited ball of energy hit Teddy.

Harry and Mrs. Tonks broke out laughing. Mrs. Tonks handed Harry an overnight bag. "His night clothes, a change for tomorrow. More likely if he gets dirty playing today. I will come get him-"

"I can just drop him back." Harry interrupted, waving her off. "We will be fine."

Mrs. Tonks smiled. "I know."

Harry took the kids back and smiled as he watched them play for most of the evening, settling a few fights in the middle.

"ME FIRST."Victoire called racing as Harry called them for dinner.

Harry laughed. It seemed like Teddy brought out a different personality in Victoire. Gone was the quiet shy girl he had seen earlier and back was the active girl he had observed.

Harry left the monitoring charm on as he tucked both kids in smiling broadly. He was still smiling as he went to bed in his room. It had been a good day.

The next morning he woke up early to cook them a special breakfast. They had just finished breakfast when the floo chimed. Harry raised his wand and approached the floo as Mrs. Tonks emerged.

"Harry, I am so sorry to disturb you. But I remembered that I promised CIssy I would bring Teddy by. She hasn't seen him in so long."

Harry smiled, a bit reluctantly. "Teddy-bear, it is time to go."

Harry laughed as both Teddy and Victoire groaned. "I will bring him by soon." Andromeda promised Victoire as they stepped into the floo.

Victoire waved good-bye a bit teary-eyed. "So, you had fun with Teddy?" Harry asked, in part to distract her.

Victoire nodded.

"Uncle. Can I be in your wedding." She asked, the change of topics abrupt.

Harry smiled. Normally this question would make him panic, but Victoire had been listed as Ginny's flower girl in all drafts of the wedding plan.

"Of course! Do you want to throw flowers? And at the end of the ceremony you will get to walk back down the aisle with Teddy." Harry had already asked Teddy to be his ring bearer.

Victoire beamed. "You are the bestest Uncle ever!"

Harry chuckled. Maybe this Uncle business wasn't as hard as he thought. Maybe he did know how to be a good Uncle.

Harry looked up and saw that Bill and Ginny both had walked in for the end of that. Harry had a nagging suspicion seeing the smile on both Bill and Ginny's face.

"So this was planned?" Harry asked, Ginny after hugging Victoire good bye and seeing Bill out.

Ginny shrugged, unapologetic. "Bill came over asking if Mum and I could keep Victoire, and I figured this was a good way to get you over this 'Uncle thing.' You are an amazing Uncle. You aren't even CLOSE to idiot Dursley"

Harry smiled widely.

AN-the ending was in part for my reviewers from the last chapter who thought that Ginny would have figured it out ;) This one she did figure out.


	3. birthdays

Birthdays

AN-A happier, comparatively, piece. However, I am not very happy with this chapter. I know what I was trying to convey but I don't think it really comes across… tell me what you think or if you have some advice for how to improve it. That and relatives visiting slowed this chapter. I am so so sorry.

Teddy sighed as he woke up. It was his birthday again. It wasn't that he didn't _like _his birthday…. It was just that he hated the fuss that his godfather Harry made.. every year. He was thirteen and in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and did not need or want anyone… except maybe his friends… to make a fuss over his birthday. Not to mention he was afraid what Harry would do since the last two years Teddy had been at Hogwarts so Harry hadn't actually been able to see Teddy on his birthday.

However, he plastered a smile to his face as he opened the curtains surrounding his bed and saw owls awaiting him.

He opened his grandmother's letter first. His grandmother was restrained. She wished him a very happy birthday and promised him a surprise when he came home for Easter break. Teddy opened Harry's next, laughing as confetti fell out. Last year charmed Happy Birthday beads had fallen out of Harry's package.

Teddy read the next line. "See you in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Feel free to bring your friends."

Teddy grumped at that, happy mood gone. If he didn't bring friends, Harry would be disappointed and probably pester him to reschedule. But he didn't want to bring friends because most of his friends would be overawed by the possibility of spending time with THE Harry Potter and worse would laugh at him because of Harry's children. He loved that Harry's kids-James, Albus, and four-year old Lily—considered him their brother. But it made for awkward times when you were with friends and three kids were climbing all over you.

Teddy was still grumping… sulking if he was being honest with himself as he went to Herbology. "Happy birthday, Teddy." Neville said, quietly as he passed him while checking his work in Herbology.

Teddy appreciated how quiet Neville was. Neville at least seemed to understand how awkward it was to have people who had known you all your lives as your professor and head of house.

"Thanks" Teddy said, trying to make his voice sincere even though he was focused on how to handle Lily, James, Albus, and all of his friends.

Neville sighed. "Mr. Lupin, will you stay back for a few minutes?" He said, just loud enough for Teddy to hear him as he had made to leave.

"What is bothering you?" Neville said, handing Teddy a cup of tea after Teddy had settled into a seat in Neville's comfortable office.

"It's this Hogsmeade thing!" Teddy burst, not knowing or understanding why.

"Doesn't Harry realize how embarrassing it is! Don't get me wrong, I love Harry. But for my friends he is 'the man who defeated Voldemort.' They get all weird when he is mentioned. That's why I have been avoiding introducing him to them even though he offered to have my friends over for tea. Not to mention, that Lily, James, and Albus are embarrassing because they don't realize my friends will tease me for DAYS when they see three kids crawling all over me!"

Neville smiled sadly. "I know. But Teddy. Let me tell _you _a story."

"Don't get me wrong." Teddy said, hastily, worried that Neville had misunderstood. "I appreciate everything Harry and Ginny are doing, really. I mean, the party is sweet. But… can't we do it over Easter break like Gran is?"

Neville smiled. "Do you know why Ginny, who completely understands how embarrassing that is doesn't stop Harry?"

Teddy looked up. He had never considered that. Ginny was cool and having as many brothers as she did knew how irritating family could be sometimes. She was the one who had stopped Harry from storming down when Teddy was homesick. _Let him work through his feelings. _She was the one who stopped him from overcoddling Teddy. But she had never stopped him from his overlavish birthday parties."No."

Neville sighed. He cast a charm at the door. "What has Harry told you about his birthdays?"

Teddy looked at Neville quizzically. "Did you know Harry got his first birthday card when he was in second year?"

Teddy was horrified. "What? His Uncle and Aunt didn't believe in birthday cards?"

"Or any sort of acknowledgment of his birthday." Neville said, unsurprised that Harry had not shared how bad his childhood had been with the kids. "Harry never says it, but I know it made him feel like no one was celebrating him being born. So, I have watched Harry go all out on all of his loved ones' birthdays. That is why Ginny doesn't stop him either because she knew he never wanted you to feel like that. To feel like no one was celebrating your birth."

Teddy was thoughtful as he remembered the look in Harry's eyes as he brought out the cake for all of his birthday's… for Ginny's. It did track with what Neville had said.

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty." Neville said. "Nor to make you feel like you are being ungrateful." Neville snorted slightly. "I know Harry can go overboard with these things. Instead, I wanted to help you understand where he is coming from. Just pick the two friends least likely to tease you and let that be that. How about Victoire as one of them? She is James, Lily, and Albus' cousin so they will probably climb all over her too. That will also lessen the climbing they do over you and hence the teasing."

Teddy brightened. That was brilliant! "Thanks."

Neville laughed. "Consider that my birthday present. Now scoot. I am sure your friends have something planned that will cause the head of Gryffindor house, namely me, to have to come down and give you a stern talking to."

Teddy smiled and ran and found Victoire first thing. "Thanks." She said, smiling after he invited her for birthday tea.

It then occurred to Teddy that then he should also invite Dom, Victoire's little sister. "Thanks, Teddy." She beamed. "But Uncle Harry had already owled to invite me."

Teddy then sighed and called his best friend, Eric Wood. "Would you like to come to birthday dinner with me?"

"Sounds good." Wood said, taking the invitation in stride, which Teddy appreciated.

"No teasing." Teddy warned Eric.

"Sure." Eric said, easily though Teddy wasn't sure Eric would live up to that promise.

Teddy went to bed, the next day getting up with a sense of dread before remembering why. Today was the day.

Teddy wore his good dress robes and brushed his air with purpose. Dom and Victoire were also waiting for him downstairs, presents in hand. "We thought we would give them to you today." Dom, as the youngest, explained earnestly.

Teddy sighed as everyone turned to look at him. The day was already off to a good start… he got more and more nervous as he headed into Hogsmeade.

He forgot his trepidation and his plan to act the 'cool teenager' as three barreling balls of energy hit his legs.

Teddy smiled and picked up Albus and Lily and let James jump about his legs.

"I am so glad you are a third year so I can celebrate your birthday close to the actual day unlike over Easter like the last two years." Harry said, excitedly, coming forward to greet his godson. "So, who is your friend?"

"This is Eric Wood." Teddy said, feeling the pit return in the bottom of his stomach as he saw that Harry was in his good dress robes.

"Ah. I knew your father Oliver. Played for him, in fact." Harry said. "Welcome. I just ordered us some food."

Teddy knew the drill and just smiled slightly as the waitstaff brought out the inordinate amounts of food that Harry had ordered.

Teddy looked up and was relieved to see that Eric was enjoying himself and was chatting easily with Ron about Quidditch.

"Thanks." Ginny said, surprising Teddy, sidling up to him in the middle of the party.

"For what?" Teddy said, though he kind of suspected that he knew what Ginny meant.

"Thanks for letting Harry have his day." Ginny said, softly.

Teddy smiled, but in answer he turned to Harry. "Thank you for feeling that my birth is something worth celebrating."

Harry grabbed Teddy in a big hug, tearing up.

The hug from Harry was Teddy's best present of the day.


	4. father

Father

AN-Sorry for killing off Arthur Weasley. It is canon compliant though as all the epilogue tells us is Ron says Grandad Weasley won't forgive you if you marry a pureblood. That doesn't mean he is alive. Also, a key scene in this fic should make all those of you who don't like know-it-all Hermione very happy. I think it is highly realistic. Feedback appreciated.

Harry awoke with a start as Ginny stirred. "Do you need anything?" He asked, worried, leaning over to peer at his wife. "Should I call your mum? Is the baby on the way?"

"Harry." Ginny said, calmly. "I am only seven months along. We still have two months to go. We are not doing this every time I get gas."

"Sorry." Harry said, not eased. What if something else went wrong? After all, Harry had no experience as a father. The only father he had really ever seen was Vernon Dursley. His father-in-law, Arthur Weasley, was more the type of father he would like to be. But, Arthur had not outlasted Fred too long and Harry had not been able to learn too much from him either.

Harry wondered what to do when the baby cried. How to teach him the little things. How to teach him to respect his elders…Not to get a big head….

"All right." Ginny said, half an hour later, irritated. "Harry. I need to sleep. Go pace somewhere else."

Harry got out of bed, his head still full of thoughts. He really needed to get out his thoughts. I mean, how could he be a father when he didn't know what that word meant?

Harry apparated. He didn't even know when he decided to go there…. He came here like clockwork once a year on October 31st but Halloween was still awhile away….

But somehow he ended up at his parents' grave. He put his hands on his father's grave and thought… he thought about all the times he had thought of his father. Wishing his father was there to tuck him in or beat up Dudley for bullying him…. Seeing him in the mirror of Erised… growing up and feeling angry at him and ashamed of having him for a father after seeing the memory in Snape's pensieve. Then wondering what James would have thought of him berating Lupin… finally, Harry considered all the times he had imagined his father with him.

But now was when he needed his dad most. After all, his dad had been younger than him and had no mentors except for the memory of his dad. James was the first of his friends to even be married! James had had him during a war that James knew might claim his life. How had his father done it….

Harry sat by his parents' graves wishing once more that they were here with him.

Harry sat there for hours…thankful that the next day was a Saturday and he wouldn't have to go to work.

A few hours later, Harry was startled by a rustling behind him. He groaned when he turned around and saw Hermione with a lecturing look on her face. "Harry. This is not the answer. You are going to be a great dad-"

"How do you know." Harry interrupted.

"Harry. Your parents wouldn't want you to be here. You know what to do. You have read all the books. I saw them on your table."

Harry felt his temper boiling. What did Hermione understand? She always thought that books could answer everything. Books couldn't tell him how to not spoil his son, a child that would always be known as the son of the Man Who Killed Voldemort. Who was on chocolate frogs and in nearly every book.

Harry tuned Hermione out as she kept talking until she sighed and pushed him slightly. "Listen!"

"Go away, Hermione." Harry said, turning back to the gravestone.

Hermione sighed, but thankfully apparated away after touching him on the shoulder.

Harry sat there listlessly for some more time as he heard another pop. Harry turned around angrily expecting it to be Hermione but relaxed when he saw that it was Ginny.

He gave her an apologetic smile. She did need her sleep. She just smiled in return walking to the grave, one hand on her stomach. "See, baby, that is the graves of your Grandma and Grandpa Potter. They were amazing and not just because they gave birth to your father. They were strong and capable people who knew how to love and live."

Harry's eyes watered at that. But Ginny fell silent and just snuggled into Harry. She sat there with him for another hour not saying a word.

Finally Harry had had enough. Ginny had also been quiet but he knew her bladder was heavy because of how much she was squirming.

"Thanks." He said, "Let's go."

Harry was listless as they got home. What had going to the grave solved except for reminding him of what he was already feeling… like an orphan all over again.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny said, brightly. "I forgot to tell you. Andromeda flooed. Apparently you promised Teddy and Victoire a playdate and since you promised it Andromeda felt you should host it."

Harry sighed. He vaguely remembered that conversation. Teddy and Victoire had become best friends at all the various Weasley family functions and Victoire had become teary-eyed last month as Harry had tried to get Teddy to leave so he had promised her that the two could have a playdate soon.

"Fine. When?"

"Well with the baby coming we are going to get busy so I figured tonight was as good a night as any. Both are going to be here this evening."

Harry forgot his melancholy as he swung into action cleaning out the room that Teddy used every time when he was over and conjuring a cot for Victoire.

But he was hit by the feeling once more when Victoire asked. "I am soo excited for the new baby. What is her name, Uncle Harry?"

Harry blanked. That was a good question… Ginny and Harry hadn't even discussed a name. What father hadn't thought of a name for his baby!

Harry didn't notice Ginny sighing in the background as she saw Harry sinking back into depression.

Harry didn't even try to sleep in his room that night. With his head as full as it was he knew he would simply toss and keep Ginny awake. And she needed to sleep. She had ended up watching Teddy and Victoire all night as Harry had ruminated.

He walked to the guest room with his blankets and was about to fall asleep when he heard something. He shook his head. Teddy and Victoire could also fight like cats and dogs. And when they weren't fighting they were up to some mischief. So that noise didn't bode well particularly an hour after their bedtime.

Harry listened again. It sounded like an argument. He walked quickly to the side room dismayed as he saw that Teddy and Victoire were in each other's faces. "Corners. Now."

Harry watched as the children obeyed and went to separate corners of the room.

"Victoire, Teddy went first last time so you go first this time." Harry said, his tone leaving no room for argument He had realized that both kids reacted best when treated like adults but dealt with firmly.

"Teddy said that Celestina Warbuck is for sissies and that real adults listen to the Weird Dames."

"And then Victoire said that no one in their right mind supports the British Quidditch Team!" Teddy added, angrily.

"And then-"

"I get the idea." Harry interrupted. "Both of you need to apologize. You can like different singers and Quidditch teams. And you cannot criticize the other's choices."

"But we are supposed to be best friends." Victoire said. "Best friends like the same things!"

"Are Uncle Ron and I best friends?" Harry asked.

Both kids nodded, their expressions conveying that they felt they had been asked if the sky was blue.

"What Quidditch team do I like, Teddy?" Harry asked, facing his godson

"Puddlemore United."

"And Uncle Ron, Victoire." Harry turned to look at Victoire

"Chudley Cann-"

Both kids paused and looked at each other. Harry smiled, _success!_

"If Uncle Ron and I can be best friends though we like different Quidditch teams, why can't the two of you?"

"Now apologize then sleep! You were supposed to have slept an hour ago."

"Yes, sir." They both chorused

Harry tucked both kids into bed. "You are the best godfather." Teddy said, sleepily.

"And a good Uncle." Victoire added.

"And you are the best godson and niece." Harry said. "And I appreciate it."

"Good night. Sweet Dreams." He said, closing the door.

He smiled as he walked away until he walked right into Ginny. "You are the best, you know." She said. She touched his face. "I have missed that smile the past few months."

He took her hands. He really hadn't been fair to her. "I know. I am sorry. Its just-"

"Harry. My mum told me this when I was freaking out about being a parent. The good ones are always nervous. It doesn't matter if you have had 6 kids before. Every kid is new. And every parent who cares is nervous."

She stopped him from talking by putting a finger on his lips. "And don't the words of those kids mean anything to you? You are, in their words, the best godfather and a great Uncle. You have lived those responsibilities every day. See what you just did in there. You have been a second father to Teddy! Taking him for weekends, to school, being there for him every step of the day. Why can't you believe you will do the same for our child?"

Harry hugged Ginny and walked with her to their room, not saying a word. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe he had more experience than he gave himself credit for. Maybe he would be a great father.

Harry waited anxiously as the mediwitch handed the baby boy to him. "What is his name?" She asked.

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded. They had finally agreed that Harry could name their first child. Harry had thought long and hard and had decided he wanted his parents to live on. He wanted the parents that he had missed so incredibly these last few months to be there with him. So, since they had a son. "James-"

For Harry, the middle name had given him more of a problem. He had two people who were nearly fathers to him that he wanted to live on. In the end however, his decision had been made easy by the fact that Arthur's death was still raw. Ginny, when he had mentioned his naming scheme, had said her mother would have a hard time with Arthur as a name. "Sirius." Harry thought of his godfather. The man who had been the only father figure he could truly remember.

Harry was at peace as he held his son and filled with love. Fathers were important and Harry would be the best father he could be. He would do the best he could be. With Ginny by his side.

AN-I omitted a scene between Ginny and Hermione because it interrupted the flow. But I am considering making it its own chapter. Let me know if you want to see it. It basically is Ginny telling Hermione I got this.


	5. photographs

Photographs

AN-Inspiration for the story. Contrasting Harry's experience with my nieces who are content in the knowledge that they are loved and not spoiled. Their parents didn't go as overboard as Harry does here. But well, their parents also didn't go through what Harry had.

"How is this one?" Harry asked, holding up a picture that he had taken of a pudgy baby's first birthday.

"Just as good as the last hundred." Ginny said, her voice a study in amusement.

"See, the camera was worth it." Harry said, happily, going back to developing pictures.

Ginny watched as Harry went back to developing pictures.

Harry only looked up when a wail came from the other room. "Gin, can you get that, love? I want to get these pictures up before Ron, Hermione, and Little Rosie come over."

Ginny nodded. She loved these bonding moments with her son, Albus. Plus, she knew that Harry was preoccupied.

She shook her head, however, when she saw Harry's final work. Every room in the house had about five more pictures. "I wouldn't have thought we had room on the walls." Ginny laughed to herself.

Harry, however, wasn't done. "I thought this would be a nice late first birthday present for Rose."

He handed Ginny a gorgeous and expensive album filled with pictures of every member of the Weasley family holding Rose and almost every moment of Rose's birthday and major milestones.

Ginny smiled, her mind working overtime to figure out how to explain to Harry that Ron and Hermione might not appreciate this when the sounds of people flooing in prevented her discussion especially as two year old James raced towards the floo.

"Harry those pictures are amazing." Hermione said, looking around Harry's house as Harry beamed.

"Mate, we appreciate it." Ron said.

Ginny patted Ron's shoulder as Harry said, "I couldn't get the new lens though. Hopefully it comes before Victoire's birthday."

Harry missed the look that Ron and Ginny exchanged. Hermione held Ginny's gaze for a moment before shrugging a bit.

Harry woke up early two days before Victoire's birthday. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked, sleepily. "James and Al are still sleeping."

"The company assured me that the lens would be arriving today. It had better… it is only two days before Victoire's birthday."

Ginny groaned. "Harry, if it gets here it will still be downstairs waiting for you. Get some sleep!"

"No. I also need to get to the office. If it is here I will test it out."

To his delight, Harry found the lens waiting on his doorstep with an apology from the lens company.

Harry opened it eagerly and then took the lens upstairs. He quietly snapped some pictures of James and Al sleeping.

"Ha!" Harry said, when he developed the picture to show to Ginny at breakfast. "The new lens is that much better."

Ginny smiled. "Lovely." She kissed Harry as he went to work.

Harry worked all day, but his mind was on the lens at home. "Harry, remember that you promised Fleur you would bring some balloons and you promised Bill that you would help entertain the kids. In Bill's words, mum is getting old. All the mothers need a break. And Harry is the best at watching the kids out of all of you."

Ron gave Harry a small smile when he said that, knowing what that meant to him. It was true. Bill and Ron were both doting fathers but just that. Sometimes they would dote too much and either not let the kids explore or let them walk all over them.

Harry nodded, tears still in his eyes. He turned to the album he had. All of his nephews and nieces were his kids. He had most of their big moments documented. Each of their births. None of the Weasley-Potter kids, which included Teddy, would know what he had… the feeling that they weren't wanted. None of them would have to wonder what their childhood was like because he had it all documented. That would be the best inheritance he could give the kids. All the kids would get an album once they graduated Hogwarts in addition to the one they received on their first birthday.

Over the next 18 years Harry continued collecting pictures and upon Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Fred, then James' graduation he gave them the album filled with pictures.

It was at Albus' that it happened. Albus and Rose both got their albums and started pawing through them immediately. "Wow, Uncle Harry." Rose said, giggling as she saw a picture of her throwing up her feet at teething.

"You were cute at that age." James remarked, causing Rose to look at him, surprised.

James smirked and added. "Should have stayed that age." James laughed, good-naturedly, as Rose swatted at him.

Harry laughed to himself. His kids would never change. James may be almost 19 but he loved ribbing Rose and Al just like he had when they were three.

"Uncle Harry." Victoire said, coming in to admire Rose's album. "Why haven't we seen baby pictures of you."

Harry froze. He thought he had left the Dursleys behind years ago. Made his peace with it. But it was moments like this where he realized that he was not as over the Dursleys as he realized.

He still did not have any recorded memories of his life from the age of one and eleven…. But still, the pressing issue was what to tell the kids, now all of whom were looking at him.

Teddy was the only one who saw the caged look on his face as he simply smiled and walked away.

"Dude, Dad barely had a life." James commented, laughing a bit as he flipped through the pages and saw each event documented.

A flash of anger passed through Ron's eyes. "Go back to what Victoire asked." Ginny said, instead. Her voice also tight.

"Yeah, there aren't any baby pictures of dad." Albus said.

"Bingo." Ginny said. "No one took baby pictures of your dad. He has no idea what he looked like growing up."

"He didn't even have pictures of his parents until Hagrid gave him some end of first year."

"That-that is horrible." Lily said, her voice fragile.

Albus noticed that Teddy wasn't even in the room. He had followed Harry out immediately. Albus, then, did the same.

Albus saw that Harry was hugging Teddy, tears dripping from Teddy's eyes. Harry was smiling slightly, but his eyes were also moist.

"I love you dad. Thanks for always making me feel loved and cared for."

"And loving me enough to want pictures of the outcomes of my first prank." James added, causing all present to laugh.

"Group hug." Lily announced, pouncing with Victoire and Rose on the boys.

Everyone laughed as Ginny snapped a picture of this.


End file.
